City Bus
The City Bus is a standard vehicle unlocked from the very first time you play Midtown Madness 2. This bus is based on a TMC RTS bus with the front texture from a Flxible Metro bus. This bus has the standard white Chicago Transit Authority livery (as the first paint job) since it was brought over from the original Midtown Madness. It is by far the heaviest and slowest vehicle in the game and its predecessor, Midtown Madness 1. In HQTM Team's Classic Madness mod, it is replaced by the Polish Jelcz MEX 272. History The Rapid Transit Series (RTS) bus is a long-running series of transit buses originally manufactured by General Motors (the last generation of that company's long bus heritage) and is currently produced by Millennium Transit Services as the RTS Legend. GMC sold the RTS design and patent rights to Transportation Manufacturing Corporation (TMC) of Roswell, New Mexico, in May 1987 though the two companies did a joint order for the New York City Transit Authority to prepare TMC for the production. TMC would sell the design and patents to NovaBus in September 1994 in the midst of an order for the Massachusetts Bay Transportation Authority. Production under NovaBus would continue until 2002 when NovaBus left the U.S. market. The production was revived, however, by Millennium Transit Services, who tried to manufacture the bus in both high- and low-floor configurations. However, after poor sales and failure to secure awarded deals, Millennium ceased production on the RTS and went out of business in 2009. In September 2011, MTS re-entered the market and announced they would showcase their latest RTS product at the 2011 APTA Expo in New Orleans. It also announced plans to introduce a 42.5-foot (12.95 m) version of the standard floor RTS, which would go into production in the near future. In-Game Description All aboard! This bus is fun to drive, but winning in it is tough. Great for multiplayer blocking. Stats *Top Speed: 105 mph *Horsepower: 300 bhp *Mass: 21,825 lbs *Durability: Very High Available Colors *White *Red *Orange *Blue *Tiggy Yellow *Green *Black *Yellow *Gray *Ocean Blue Trivia * In the original Midtown Madness 1, whenever this bus came to a complete stop, an air brake hiss sound effect was heard. In the second game, it was silent when it completely stopped since the brake sound effect was cut, but it can still be found in the .ar file for the game's core files, though it can't be installed due to MM2's new vehicle audio system. This also applies to the Freightliner Century. * In the original Midtown Madness 1, this bus had to be unlocked in two races of any one of the game's race modes: Blitz, Checkpoint, or Circuit. * This was one of the only three player-driven vehicles to be featured in the trial version of Midtown Madness 1, along with the VW New Beetle and the Ford Mustang GT. *Most of the paint jobs promote other old Microsoft products, like the MSN Gaming Zone (both MM1 and MM2 cannot be played on there anymore as of 2006 though), Monster Truck Madness 2, Motocross Madness, and the SideWinder Steering Wheel. The red paint job has the Angel Studios logo as it was the developer of MM2. Category:Content Category:Cars Category:Standard Category:TMC Category:LHD Vehicles